New Start
by Kirriri
Summary: It's a new start soon for most of the vocaloids. They're leaving Yamaha and becoming the people they want to be. So they go off in the world to live as normal people. But for Luka Megurine it isn't that simple. Especially when all of them are living in your house. LenXLuka with some LukaXPiko and more couples.


"This is driving me nuts!" I yell grasping my hair in my hands. Rage is boiling through my blood. "Nag! Nag! Nag! That's all they give us, nagging!" I whine loudly. "I mean we do so much for them but we get nothing!" I detach my hands from my long blond/red hair. People say my hair looks pink, I like it when I hear that.

"Tama, calm down! It's OK it isn't that bad." Setsuna edges. Her twin Kazuma inched up next to me and put his arm on my head. Ayame sighed she loves work. It's always about her, I think stubbornly.

"It is that bad! At least they don't make you look old and fat!" I say dramatically. Setsuna rolls her eyes. "You-" She starts but I interrupt her. "And why do they have to make you and Kazuma a couple!" I complain.

Kazuma who's leaning against me chuckles softly. He slid his arm off my head and hooks it around my neck. "Jealous?" He asks.

"Maybe?" I say sheepishly. He falls back onto the slightly overgrown grass laughing. Ayame and Setsuna giggle. I can't keep it in and I laugh out loud, mistake number 1; I snorted. Everyone laughed harder. I stopped laughing and I could feel myself blushing a bright red. As we all settle down Kazuma drapes his arm back over my shoulder as we all sit in the grass field. Setsuna and Ayame sit across from Kazuma and I. I look up at the sound of the grass crumpling. It's Hazuki carrying a large bottle of beer. That's one they got right Hazuki's drinking habit. I look over my shoulder at Kazuma, and I cant tell by his face he remembers my snort and he laughs.

Ayame and Setsuna figure out why he's laughing quickly and they start laughing as well. In anger I jumped and tear the bottle of a half drunk Hazuki's hands. I take a large swig, and swallow it one gulp. Under-age drinking! My mind screams. But I don't care. I hiccup and sway on my feet. I try to keep my balance and with a sequel, fall onto Kazuma's lap.

Hazuki laughs. "Ha ha that's funny!" She says with a hiccup. Ayame's eye's widened. "I think we should walk her home then come back in time for the recording." Ayame says to Setsuna. Setsuna glances at Kazuma and I then she nods.

"Good idea, we wouldn't want to ruin the lover's atmosphere." She teases. Ayame grabs hold of Hazuki' arm. I jump up to hit Setsuna on the head but she dives away. Teasing me as she and Ayame help Hazuki home I watch them go. I collapse back onto the ground and roll onto my stomach to look up and Kazuma.

He started to hum the song. The song 'The Little Mermaid'. The story is the Grimm's version of the little mermaid, where the mermaid turns into bubbles. So in the story I'm the mermaid, and Kazuma is the prince, and of course in the end we don't end up together, that's why I hate it.

"Stop humming that song you know I hate it." He smiles at me but keeps humming. He lays down to so I look right up into his eyes. As he gets to the sad part of the song he sing out loud. His sweet voice wrapping around me.

"The waves are still there, as I'm with you. Never to be apart, be apart. In this large world, together forever." He finishes, and I feel like I'm going to cry. He changed it so beautifully. He smiles at me his messy blond hair reflects some sun onto the grass. With out a warning I stretch forward and kiss him right dab on the lips. He kisses me back passionately. One of the cool things about Kazuma, he's a great kisser. We break apart and we scoot next to each other until my head rests on his chest. We all share a secret together. Setsuna, Ayame, Hazuki, Riichirou, Kimiko, Ito, Iruka, Kazuma and I are all the vocaloids!

I know everyone says the vocaloids aren't real people, but obviously we are. What the company did, was pretty much our voices high pitched and edit it so it sounds robotish. And it worked. Except they totally messed with our personalities and looks and even age! I mean Setsuna (A.K.A Rin), Kazuma (A.K.A Len), and I Tama (A.K.A Luka) we're all 16. Then Ayame (A.K.A Miku) and Kimiko (A.K.A Neru) are all 15. Riichirou (A.K.A Kaito) is 17. Chisaki (A.K.A. Teto) and Iruka (A.K.A. Gakupo) is 19. Then Ito (A.K.A Meiko) is 17, while Hazuki (A.K.A. Yowane) is 27. All of us somehow ended working here for them, and now we can't get out.

"I hate this job." I whisper making a pouty face. Kazuma's chest rumbles with laugh.

"That's too bad I enjoy singing with you!" Kazuma says talking normally.

"That part is OK." I whisper. I wan to call him Len but the company is against it. They used our names, for the names of the vocaloids, but not till later they decided we might be discovered so they changed our names. I miss being me, Megurine Luka.

I start to hum Alice Human Sacrifice. It was a creepy disillusion song about people going to wonderland then going crazy then dying. Not really a happy song but hey it's catchy! Kazuma sighed he distastes that song. "I thought you don't like that song?" Kazuma asks. I started singing the second Alice and I shook my head.

"I don't." I continue to sing.

"Then why are you singing it?"

"Because it's catchy!" I sing.

"Oh really?" He counter attacks.

"Yep." I move onto the third Alice.

"Well, I guess I'll have to make you quit." He teases. I continue to sing wondering what he'll do. He slid out of under me and pinned me down in the grass. I move onto the fourth Alice. I gave a warning look then he leaned down and kissed me hard on the mouth. I still managed to sing. He then sighed and sat on my gut. I suck in a breath.

"Ouch! Your sitting on my bladder, and I really got to go pee!" I squeal. He laughs and crawls off of me.

"You stopped singing." He teased. I grumble swear words under my breath. "Do you really hate being famous?"

"Famous?" I snorted. "Sure we don't have to deal with paparazzi but, we only get money. We recorded our voices and they sell our voices! I feel. . . I feel not unique anymore. And well they make you a total shota and they make me so mature! Oh and they make me sing latinish style songs! That is so not cool!" I explode in a angry outburst. Kazuma is silent and he picked up a blade of grass. He twirled it in his fingers thinking.

"I don't really mind. We got paid so much I don't have to worry about my family, or paying for school. Plus I really like singing. I tend to forget about my worries when I sing. I feel the most comfortable singing- and when I'm with you." He finally said. He looked up into my eyes. His eyes alone spoke a thousand words. I sighed.

"I love singing too. . ." I whisper sadly. In middle school I got discovered when I was singing. Apparently the company who hired us was recruiting new people. And I was 'lucky enough' to get chosen. But perhaps it is lucky. If I hadn't gotten chosen I wouldn't have met Kazuma. I look up at me and he smiles a small hopeful smile. I groan and fall back onto the grass to watch the bright blue sky.

"Do you hate your name?" I ask. He linked his hand in my.

"No. But I like my real name better." He said.

"Yeah I like Len better to. Len and Luka, just the names sound good together." I admit catching a glimpse of his blond hair reflecting the sun.

"Len and Luka. Luka and Len." He said. "Hm it sounds perfect." His head appeared into my view blocking the sky.

"I glad you agree. I wonder why they chose to 'name' me Tama."

"Oh. You don't know?" Len asked. I sit up and turn towards him.

"Know what?" I ask. He smiled.

"I gave you that name."

"What!"

"Yeah, I think Tama is perfect. Because your my little jewel!" He said.

"Ha." I muttered. Tama does technically mean jewel. I smiled. "I LOVE my name!" I shout.

"I'm glad." Kazuma said. He smiled at me.

"Len, Luka!" A panting voice shouted from behind. We both turned. "No! I mean err Kazuma and Tama!" The voice corrected.

"Chisaki!" I gasp.

"Whats wrong?" Kazuma asked putting a hand on my bare knee. Chisaki (AKA Teto a 'UTAU') was running. She came to a stop panting. She ran a hand through her red curly pig tails.

"We're getting new vocaloids!" She shouted.

"What!" Kazuma and I shout in unison.

"Who?" I ask.

"How many?" Kazuma asked.

"When?" I ask.

"Why?" Kazuma asked. Chisaki groaned and sat down/

"Five new vocaloids, I don't know they're names, but they just arrived!" She said pointing at the modern high tech building.

"We have to go!" I said turning towards Kazuma. His face was troubled but he nodded slowly. "Yay! I'm so excited! Do the others know?" I ask hopping up. Len slowly stands up.

"Ack!" Chisaki choked. "I'll be right back!" She ran to the left. But then turned to run the other way. She pointed towards the left then back to the right. "Eh!"

"They went to Hazuki's place!" I said. Chisaki moaned in pleasure.

"Good that's like 5 seconds away!" She shouted running away.

"Whats wrong?" I asked Kazuma. He flinched.

"Huh? Oh nothing. Lets go." He said grabbing my hand. I let him lead me towards the building.

"Who do you think it will be?" I ask quietly. He glanced back at me.

"I have no idea. But I know it won't be anyone bad." He said. I nod, half assured. He pushes open the staff only doors. Right as we enter the hall Iruka tackles me with a hug. Kazuma stiffens.

"Would you not hug my girl friend Iruka!" Kazuma shouts. You could see the vein popping in his mind. Iruka looks up at me sadly.

"No!" Iruka wailed. "I will never accept that." He cried rubbing his face into my shirt. Another thing accurate. Gakupo, AKA Iruka, is oddly obsessed with me.

"Ah Iruka if you don't mind, GET OFF OF ME!" I shouted the last four words punching him in the face. Kazuma automatic pulls me against him. I look up at him and giggle. He was jealous! He glares at Iruka and Iruka came close to tears. "Ooh your jealous Kazuma." He blushed.

"Am not." He muttered crossing his arms around my neck.

"Luka?" A voice asked from farther down the hallway. I pry myself free of Kazuma and gasped.

"Piko!" I yell running towards him.

"Luka! It's been forever!" Piko said spinning me in his arms.

"Jeez Piko your tall!" I said comparing his whole two head taller than me height. "Wait your becoming a new vocaloid!" I ask.

"Yeah. I didn't know wait, your that Luka! The vocaloid Luka!" He said amazed.

"Yeah they sorta messed up my image, but you know its work." I explain forgetting about the others.

"Wow! I didn't know you beat me so badly!" He exclaimed. I laughed.

"Yeah your really behind so you better catch up!" I exclaim. The glass door opened behind us I turned as, Chisaki, Ayame, Setsuna, and Hazuki walk in.

"Oh yeah! Piko these are the other vocaloids!" I exclaim pulling him towards the group.

"Okay Piko this is Setsuna, or Rin." I told him. Setsuna smiled.

"Hi. Piko right?" She asked giggling eying Kazuma.

"Uh yeah Piko." He said nervously glancing at all of them.

"I'm Ayame! You know the big star Miku!" Ayame said happily waving her arms like an idiot.

"Miku huh?" He asked.

"Yeah and I'm Chisaki, or the UTAU Teto! And this lady is Hazuki." Chisaki said.

"I'm Kazuma, or Len." Kazuma said eying him suspiciously. I smiled at Piko.

"That's everyone!" I said happily. "Well actually There's still Kimiko, Riichirou, and Ito!"

"Eh! What bout me!" Iruka exclaimed clutching his odd purple hair.

"Who cares about you!" I shout angrily.

"Are you two going out?" Piko asked.

"No!" Kazuma and I shouted while Iruka shouted "Yes!"

"We're not Piko." I said sweetly kicking Iruka out the doors and locking them. He continuously pounded on the doors. "Whats your vocaloid name?" I asked kicking the door to get Iruka to shut up.

"Uh Piko." He said. All us vocaloids except Piko groaned.

"They never learn from their mistakes!" Chisaki whined.

"I know!" Ayame exclaimed. They got busy into a conversation about names.

"It that already regustarted?" Setsuna asked. Piko looked away from Chisaki and Ayame and looked at Setsuna.

"Yeah. Is that a bad thing?" He asked nervously shifting his weight to his left leg. I looked at hime curiously. He's changed a lot. Although his shoulder length white hair hasn't. It made him looks sorta girly though. He wore his usual scene style.

"It is. That means you have to change your real life name." Kazuma said from the wall where he had his arms crossed.

"Wait, your name changed?" Piko asked me. I sighed.

"Yeah. I'm Tama now." I said. Piko smiled.

"That's perfect!" He exclaimed.

"Thanks!" I say happily looking at Kazuma. But he didn't look happy. "But we need to find you a name."

"You give me one." Piko told me. I blushed.

"Me?" I asked. He nodded. I thought for a second. I remembered the summer years ago. I gave him a goofy grin.

"Natsume." I said. He laughed. Suddenly we where both laughing. Everyone was giving us funny looks.

"That's perfect!" He choked between laughs. Kazuma scowled and walked away.

"Kazuma?" I ask trying hard not to laugh. He ignored him. I turn to fallow him.

"Just leave him." Piko said seriously grabbing my wrist.

"Ah okay." I muttered slowly letting my eyes leave Kazuma's back.

"How do you guys know each other?" Setsuna asked. Piko and I smiled.

"We're childhood friends." I explain.

"We've known each other for what, 16 years?" He asked laughing.

"Yeah. Remember that one time when Sirai swallowed a bee?" I ask. He laughed.

"That was hilarious. She was in the hospital for a week." Piko exclaimed.

"Yeah and it was all your fault!" I said punching him in the arm.

"How was I supposed to know you were raising bees in the cookie jar?" He asked. Setsuna and Ayame laughed.

"Wow. You to defiantly know each other." Ayame said flipping a green pigtail.

"Yeah, a little too well." Iruka muttered. I turned to him startled.

"When did you get in?" I ask.

"You make it sound like I'm a dog!" He exclaimed.

"You are!" I say sticking my tongue out. Then I gasp. "Ah! I forgot! I have to go pee! Meet me in the lounge room!" I yell running off.

"How do you forget you have to go to the bathroom?" I heard Hazuki ask as I ran off. I couldn't help but laugh.

I walk into the lounge room refreshed. The group isn't here but four new people are. I walk over to Arisa, one of my managers. "Who are these people?" I ask quietly. They all sat silently each person on a different couch.

"Ah, Tama. These are the new vocaloids. Except one person is missing." She said. I nodded looking at them, figuring the missing person is Piko.

"Hi guys!" I said walking to the center of the carpet. They all looked at me. "Err, I'm Luka! But I go by Tama." I explain. A girl with short, dark green hair jumped up.

"Whoa! Your Luka! Wow! I'm Gumi, but I guess my new name is Mitsuki!" She explained walking around me to see every part of me. "Wow Tama, your totally different than Luka!" She said.

"Um thanks." I mutter. The youngest person, had to be a girl at the oldest is 9. She stood up and smoothed out her skirt.

"Why, hi Luka. I'm Yuki. But now I'm going by Hime!" She said flipping a short black pigtail.

"Aw!" I couldn't help but say. She was so cute! "Hime is a perfect name! That means princess right?" I ask.

"I think it does." Mitsuki said bending over putting her hands on her knees. I did the same thing so I was the same height as Hime.

"Excuse me! But you shall address me as Hime Sama!" She commanded.

"Ah! Yes Hime sama!" I squeak as she marches off. Arisa stopped her and kept apologising. The only guy in the room stood up. He had to be in his early 20's, was tall, has sleeked black hair, and thin wire glasses. He blushed and smiled.

"Sorry about my little sister. She's 8 and well you know, she thinks she owns the world!" He apologized quickly running off to calm his sister.

"She better have skills." A nonchalant voice said from the couch behind Gumi and I. I turned around slowly standing up straight again. The last girl had long blond hair and eyes that seemed to swallow you whole. She layed on the couch like she owned it. She stood up and put a hand on her hip.

"I'm Lilly, now known as Hana. Please take care of me Senpai." She said. I flinched. She's bigger and older than me. She was obviously more powerful than me too. She smiled flicked her tongue and walked off.

"Wow she's amazing." Mitsuki said. I knodded. She sure gave off a powering vibe. Her blond head bobbed off.

"Luka! Or I mean Tama! The guys are fighting!" A voice yelled panting into the room. I turned and poor Chisaki wobbled into the room. Her red spiral pig tails were falling off and her dress looked wet.

"Is your dress wet?" Mitsuki asked. I glanced at the girl and smiled. She read my mind. Apperently great minds do think alike.

"Yes no. I mean now Lunotama youhavetorunquicklybeforethe yseriouslymurder-" I stopped Chisaki until she burned her tongue off.

"Just wait who's fighting!" I ask shouting. Chiskai took a deep breath. Truthfuly if it was Iruka and Kazuma, again, I didn't really care.

"Er its actualy your friend Piko and your boy-" She broke off with me pushing past her. Piko and Kazuma fighting? Why in the world would they do that?

"Why are they fighting Chisaki?" I pant running.

"Thats the thing! They. Are. Fighting. Over. You." She barely choked out. I glanced at the frail girl sympatheticly. But Piko and Kazuma fighting over me? She pointed at a door that leads to a rec room. I threw it open and burst inside.

"STOP!" I scream breaking out onto the room. I accidently nudge Riichirou aka Kaito and he dropped his icecream cone which I then stepped on. It slurped over my poor shoe and sent me flying onto the floor. I squeze my eyes closed preparing for a hard contact that never came.

I open my eyes. I was inches from hitting my head ultra hard. A firm hand was holding me up holding my upper arm. But each hand belonged to a different person. I push myself up and the hnds relunctalantly let go of me.

"Piko, Kazuma?" I whisper confused.

"Yeah?" They ask in unison. I narrow my eyes.

"Wait! PIKO AND KAZUMA!" I yell.

"What?" Piko asked and Kazuma looked amused.

"Huh? But you and you?" It didn't make sense! Weren't they fighting.

"Er that was close Luka." Chisaki said nervously.

"Chisaki I thought you said there was a fight!" I explode irratated. She looked ready to cry.

"Stop Tama." Kazuma said in my ear grabbing me before I could advanced on poor Chisaki. My heart raced as I felt his breath on me.

"Len." I whispered.

"Woah Tama I'm so sorry! I didn't see you. Wait my poor ICE CREAM!" Riichirou exclaimed taking a double take. I laughed leaning against Kazuma.

"I think you can live short one ice cream." I said laughing nervously. He shook his head.

"No way Tama! Now exscuse me I must get another." He disapeared and Mitsuki or Gumi ran in.

"Luka! Or Tama!" She exclaimed appearing in front of me. Piko sulked to a leather couch were he sat down next to Haku who drank wine.

"Yes!" I exclaim startled.

"Hi." She said smiling. I sighed.

"Who's this?" Kazuma asked.

"This is Gumi but she's now Mitsuki." I explained. Piko got up.

"Luka." Piko or now Natsume said standing up.

"Er Piko no Natsume it's Tama n-" He stopped me.

"No its Luka." He said darkly. All us older vocaoids with the exception of Gumi grew silent. Kaito or Riichirou dropped his ice cream again.

"What are you getting at?" Kazuma asked stepping away from me. I grabbed his shirt afraid a fight really well break out.

"Arn't you tired of it Luka?" He asked. I was to afraid to answer.

"Of what?" Ito or Meiko asked stepping into the room her hands on hips. She popped her gum breaking me from my trance.

Piko didn't break his gaze from me. "Arn't you tired of this? Our challenge was to get famous as ourselves. They changed you Luka. No they changed all of you!" He said sweeping his arms around the room. "Arn't yout tired of not being your selves? It's been three years arn't you ready to rebel?" He asked.

Everyone was startled silent.

"I am." A eager voice said from the table. Ayame stood up. She smiled putting her hands on hips.

"Ayame!" Kimiko or Neru exclaimed.

"No it's Miku." She said sticking her tongue out joining Piko.

"I'm in." A familiar voice said. Setsuna stood up and joined Ayame or err Miku by Piko. I felt myself torn in two.

"Sis." Kazuma said looking at his mirror image of himself.

"Come on Len we've talked about this happening." Iruka said seriously joining Piko as well. I gasped.

"I like you new guy I'm in." Ito or Meiko said joining him. Kazuma shook his head amazed then walked over to join his sister. Then everyone looked at me.

"Are you in Luka?" Kazuma asked. I took a deep breath.

"Yes." It slipped out before I could stop it. I stepped foward and Chisaki grabbed my hand. I smiled and shook it off.

"I'm sorry Teto." I said joining them.

"Well lets get out of here." Meiko said taking the lead popping her gum again.

"We s- still have you voices!" Teto exclaimed.

"So?" Miku asked she pulled one of Teto's pigtails and laughed. "I want some potato leek soup!" She called skipping up next to Rin who laughed. I pushed the bad feeling in my gut away. It hurt to leave Neru Kaito Haku and Teto. I didn't really care about the new guys except maybe Gumi.

"How about Tuna instead!" I call joining Len who waited for me by the door. I pushed past Teto to join him.

"I'm sorry." I whispered as I passed her. She had tears in her eyes. Haku looked sober for once and had tears in her eyes. I wiped away mine.

"It's okay." Len said.

"I know." I said mustering my braveness. He gave a sly smile getting over his fit earlier. I pushed pass Len and caught up to Piko.

"You get your way like always Piko." I say quietly.

"Tch no duh!" He exclaimed and I laughed.

"Yeah no duh." I laugh.

"I don't like this." Gakupo said appearing between us.

"Know what else I don't like?" I growl. His face screwed up in thought.

"What?" He asked.

"You! Now go!" I yell kicking him in his precious spot. I look away from the crumpled up Gakupo and up at Meiko.

"Nice one Luka but next time put more force into it." She said smiling popping her gum. Her smile was contagious. Everyone was smiling looking forward to a new future. This was rebelling.

This was a new start.

"I'm done rebelling." Miku complained kicking the bus bench.

"Miku it's been an hour since we left the agency!" Piko said leaning over his bench to tap Miku on the head.

"Yeah and now I'm bored I so could use some starbucks." She groaned.

"Seriously Miku? You where the first to volunteer." Rin exclaimed.

"Miku's very strong willed." Len laughed full of sarcasticness. (I know thats not a real word!)

"Very." Gakupo agreed leaning over his bench seat behind me and reaching down at me. I punch his hand away leaning against Len who sat next to me. Len turned his head and gave a smug grin to Gakupo and slid his arm around my shoulders.

"Well, I have just one question." Rin spoke up from across the aisle.

"Yeah?" Everyone chorused.

"Um where do we go now?" She asked. Everyone grew silent except the other random passengers.

"Aw crap. Now you didn't happen to think about that did ya Pizza?" Meiko asked. We all gave her one funny look. She pointed at Piko.

"Hey now! I'm no food! Are you high? It's Piko." He growled.

"Um Meiko has a point though." Len said. I looked at him puzzled.

"Home?" Miku asked looking around at us. Rin who sat next to Miku jumped.

"Home! I haven't seen mom or dad in almost a year!" She exclaimed.

"Home! My mom is annoying!" Gakupo whined.

"Rin-" Len started.

"Aw crap home?" Meiko murmured to herself next to Gakupo behind us.

"I don't want to go home." I said quietly. Everyone went quite and I blushed. "I mean after all we've gone through? We've been together for almost 2 years now. It doesn't feel right to just say goodbye and never see each other again."

"Luka." Len said grabbing my hand.

"Yeah Luka's right. I mean all of our parents all think we're still at Yamaha in a boarding school!" Miku said shocking us all. Miku, the youngest of us all the spoiled little princess was thinking!

"So where do we go?" Rin asked.

"Well I have a nice huge apartment in New York my parents left me when they- uh – died." I murmured. Piko's face twisted up and he snapped his gaze out the window.

"Luka, your parents are dead?" Len asked squeezing my hand again. I stared at my feet silently begging him not to ask.

"Uh yeah." Was all I could murmur.

"Okay. Were in Tokyo?" Meiko asked softly. I smiled thankful and gave her directions.

After some train hopping we ended up in Tokyo only about 30 minutes from the apartment I have yet to visit for a year now. "Luka is your apartment big?" Miku asked.

"I guess." I said still negative from haunting memories. Mom . . . Dad . . .

"How many rooms?" She asked. I tried to count in my head.

"A lot." I said.

"Is their food?" Rin asked as her stomach growled. I laughed.

"Nope. Well maybe, who knows!" I said.

The bus lurched to a stop in front of the large elegant building I called home.

"Is this it!" Gakupo asked standing.

"Yeah." Piko said stepping into the hallway. Len stood with me, my hand still in his. I blushed and we carefully stepped out of the bus tipping the driver. All 7 of us stood on the street taking in our surroundings. Rin, Miku, Meiko, Gakupo, Piko, Len, and me.

"It's huge!" Meiko gasped. I sighed.

"Wait here for a sec." I said. They all nodded as Miku ran off to a small stand on the sidewalk. Len refused to let go of my hand and instead came with me.

"Luka-" He said.

"Len, not now. Please. I'll tell you later." I groaned giving him a desperate look. He nodded.

We walked through the double doors and made our way to the counters. There was a line of people but I gave it no bother and walked straight up to the counter.

"Uh Luka, the line." Len said. I ignored him.

"Hello Miss Luka it has been a while." The butler said turning and grabbing a some stuff.

"Hello Greff it is nice to see you well." I said politely.

"As always. Here is a package from your parents, a letter, your key, and various debit and credit cards and some cash. I trust you know the pins?" He asked. I smiled.

"Yes, thank you Greff." I said. He smiled and nodded and I pulled Len away from the counter with me.

"Hey Luka, are you uh rich?" He asked. I gave him a funny look.

"Uh yeah?" I ask. I was confused. I thought he knew that? My parents were famous Japanese artist. They took retreat in New York city were Yamaha resides not too far away when I was accepted.

"Oh okay. Here let me hold that." He said grabbing the stuff. I grab the key from him.

"Let's go get the others." He said. I nodded and we walked back out the double doors. Not to my surprise they were not where we left them. I sighed. We found Rin and Miku in a cute clothing store shop.

"Aw! Lenny!" Rin exclaimed jumping on her twin. I smile and my hand is freed to my hidden disappointment. Next we found Gakupo in a comic shop and Meiko in a stupid hat store. All was left was Piko.

"Let's go back to my apartment now." I said.

"What about your pizza friend?" Meiko asked twisting the chullo cap on her head.

"He knows where I live." I point out. She shrugs.

Len and I was silent the whole walk back but Meiko, Gakupo, Miku, and Rin where obviously excited. When we walked into the building Rin and Gakupo started to freak out.

"Are you rich!" Rin exclaimed. I thought of Len's reaction and laughed.

"Yeah." I said.

"Well you buy me a million eggplants!" Gakupo asked. I glared at him.

"Yeah right." I said letting off an ominous glare. His reaction was priceless.

"This isn't that amazing. You should see Daddy's vacation home in Ireland." Miku said. For some reason I was not surprised to hear that.

"Eh! Miku's big time rich!" Rin and Len exclaim together. They both looked at eachother with the same exact silly look. Twins. I laughed.

"Not cool." Gakupo wagered.

"Ah your all so blessed. My mother is a fat cow! My father is a totally annoying bar owner." She crooned. But you could tell she loved her parents and again I giggled.

We got in the elevator and a man I recognize as Eric greets us. "Hello Miss Megurine it has been awhile has it not? I'm gravely sorry for your loss. The 17th floor?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yes, thank you Eric." I said. Everyone was oddly silent. "I uh have a pool and hot tub." I said to fill that silence.

"What! Aw I don't have a bathing suit!" Meiko groaned.

"Oh I have plenty if they fit you. Or my er sister and brother has some also." I said. They all gave me another surprised look.

"Brother! Sister!" They all gasped. I tried not to cry.

"Yeah."

"Thats cool! Will we meet them?" Rin asked. The elevator is open and Piko stands there.

"No." He said. We rushed out of the elevator.

"Why?" Gakupo asked. I stared at my feet dreading his answer.

"Because they're dead." Piko said. I pushed past him towards the door. Were in a small square area. In front of me is the door that leads to my house. I push in the key and turn it opening the door.

"Piko, show everyone around. Give everyone a room just not mine, Riku's, Namine's or my parents." I said rushing off. I run into the hallway and turn into the kitchen ready to keep on running. But someone grabs my wrist. I turn to see Len's bewildered face.

He pulls me towards him and he kisses me hard and rough. I cry out and pushed him away tears in my eyes. I swore to myself I wouldn't cry in front of anyone.

"Luka." He said harshly.

"I- I'm sorry." I brake free and run slamming a door behind me to gain time. I'm now in the book room, I run into another hallway that branches off to the game room then the pool area. I run through the pool area and into a grand bathroom. In the bathroom I clip open a cupboard and crawl through it. It opens up to a secret room I found a long time ago, when I was little. Inside is a small light which I turn on. I grab the purple blanket and curl up against a large pillow meanwhile pushing away various toys and stuffed animals.

I openly cry knowing I can't be found. After about an hour when all my tears are long dried up I hear a creek and the cupboard door opens.

"Len?" I ask with out thinking. It was Piko.

"No." He said. I sighed. Of course it couldn't be Len, he doesn't know about this. Then why did I want to see Len? I blush.

"Hey." I said rubbing my nose.

"Hey. I'm sorry." He said. I nodded. "I- I wish I was there for you when your parents died, and Namine, and Riku." He said. I nodded. "What was it like?" He asked.

""What was what like?" I asked Piko. He sighed.

"Seeing them die." He asked. I sucked in a breath.

"I- I can't talk about it." I gasp tears coming back. He sighed and leaned over and hugged me to my surprise.

"Yeah I know. Sorry. I know you want to be alone." He said gesturing towards the 'door'. I nodded. He crawled out. I was alone again. About an hour later the door creaked open and I silently groaned to my self.

"Piko-" I began.

"I'm not Piko." Came an all to familiar voice.

"Len!" I gasp jumping. I wiped at my eyes quickly. He held the package and letters in his hand. He crawled in closing the thing behind him.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Um I'm okay." I said. He frowned. Suddenly he leaned forward kissing me. I cry out but he muffles it. He moves away and smiles.

"You sure?" He asked. I knew it! I must be blushing. I nodded. My eyes fell to the package and envelopes. He fallowed my gaze and picked it up slipping it into my lap.

I push the blanket down and so Len is underneath next to me. First I open the top letter. To Luka. I read. I tear open the envelope and unfold the paper.

Dear Luka,

I knew that our family was being targeted. I knew me and your mother was going to be killed. That's why I write you this. Remember to always be careful. Me and your mother always knew that you were an amazing singer. We also knew that you would work hard to reach your dream. Lucky for us Namine and Ritsu were practical people aiming to be a lawyer and a docter. But of course our youngest most adorable child had to be the wild one. Anyways, your mother and I suggest that you don't become popular. Don't get your face all over TV and magazines. No matter how proud we would be its too dangerous.

At this moment I'm afraid I can't explain why you are in danger but know we love you. If you were killed with us this will all be burnt to ashes and maybe we'll will be together in Heaven. I have written a letter similar to Namine and to Ristu like this one addressed to them. But for them I have not told them they are in danger. It's you, me, and your mother who is in danger. Remember that. But be careful they may harm your loved ones to get to you.

I'm so sorry you can't pursue your dream. That's why we let you become a part of Yamaha. Because we knew about their project and we knew that your true identity will not be revealed. I hope you enjoy yourself. Oh and also you can trust Piko. Your best friend, remember him? You've gone for a while now and havn't seen him. But he can ALWAYS be trusted. This might be sudden, but if me and your mother are dead and your hearing this in a letter, I might as well get this out. You and Piko are engaged.

I know your probably shouting out WHAT! Like you always do while sobbing your wits out. But don't worry and don't be sad. We always love you. Always always always! I'm best friends with Piko's dad by the way! And your mother is 'sisters' as those cheeky girls like to say. So they are trusted. And wow I just realised that this is all over the place. I know I'm horrible at staying on topic.

Good luck. Piko is there for you. I love you. Both me and your mom will always love you.

LOVE, Your father Arata and your mother Emi.

PS: Ah crap I forgot.

I look up at Len who read what I was reading over my shoulder. I wiped away tears. His eyes met mine and I knew something was on the tip of his tongue. He had that look where the corner of his mouth turns down and his eyebrow sorta quivers. I knew he was frustrated but instead he just held me.

Mom, Dad, Namine, Ritsu. Had you really been killed? The accident at the airport that stole your lives was supposed to take mine as well? I fought back another sob. There was four more letters and the small package. I picked it up and tore it open. Inside was a dress and another few parcels. I set those aside and held up the dress.

It was a dark rich royal blue. It was a low cut with no straps. Right below the bust is a white silk band that tied in the back. The cut would end right about mid thigh. It was simple but elegant and beautiful. I pulled out one of the smaller parcels and it revealed blue stud earrings. The next container held a diamon neclace.

The last box held a used belonging. It was a thin bracelet with hearts and small butterflies. It was Moms. I slipped onto my wrist sobbing again as Len tightened his hold on me. I thought of the time when I was 8 or so and I ran up to my mom saying, "Emi Emi Emi!" It drover her insane because I called her by her name vs. calling her mom. I would also call her stuff like grandma and stinky poo mud. Just because I loved to tease my always so flustered mom.

Namine my older sister thought it was hilarious but Ritsu got mad at me always sticking up for mom. Dad on the other hand would also back me up teasing mom. But we all knew we loved eachother. I picked up the last thing. It was a letter. I unfolded it slowly.

Dear Luka,

Hey honey. I don't need to really say all that much because your father told you it all but, I felt like I wanted too. If you got this package now that means I'm dead. I'm sorry I cant be here for you. Otherwise I was going to give this to you on your 18th birthday. Just as a present. But since you are getting it now means things are getting dangerous.

You probably feel lost and confsued but don't. I don't remember you being a cry baby! Always making fun of me and calling me Grandma and Emi and stinky mud poo, or was it stinky poo mud? Oh I don't care. But baby girl it'll be alright. Piko will protect you. I've been talking to him a lot lately. He's a good boy. I already knew he can be trusted but still. He already know's what's going on. He can make you happy. Love him. He loves you. He knows about your engagement also.

You'll know what this dress and stuff is for when the time comes. In the meantime, enjoy. I love you.

Your mother, Emi 3

Piko loves me? And he knows? Were my first thought. I managed to hold back tears because of Mom's strong words. But I did feel so lost and confused! I shake my head stubbornly. Len felt tense next to me.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking at him. I gently organized everything. I was too overwhelmed to read anything else.

"It's nothing." He said. I stared into his eyes and sighed.

"It's about m- my engagement isn't it?" I asked angrily. He didn't say anything. I groaned "It dosn't matter. I'll have Piko take it off I mean-" At this moment the cubourd opened stopping me in the middle of my rampage. Piko sat there with his arms crossed.

"Perfect, so now you both know about the engagement." He said with a small hidden smirk.

"What!" I gasp. I looked at Len but he looked away.

"Who do you think showed him in? Who do you think suggested to bring the stuff?" Piko asked.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, Luka, I love you. We're engaged and we ARE going to get married okay? Might as well let you both find out now. Obviously you two can not be together anymore. So call it off okay. This is what your parents want." He chimed. I swallow overwhelmed.

"I. I'm sorry Piko! But I don't, I don't . . ." I trailed off. Why couldn't I say I don't love you! Why couldn't I say it to him?! Len suddenly jerked away from me.

"I'm leaving." He said pushing past Piko. Piko let him past and smiled.

"This is truly a new start." Piko said with a strange smile. But then he turned and disappeared, leaving me as confused and alone as ever.

I put my act together, eventually, and climbed out of my hiding spot. I walked into the pool room and was not surprised to Rin, Miku, and Gakupo swimming. Piko's words ran through my head. "Luka! I love your pool so much! It is amazing!" Rin chided quickly climbing out of the pool to come scurry up to me.

Why did twins have to look so . . . so alike? She reminded me to much of Len. No. I wouldn't think of Len. "Uh. Oh um you like it? I'm glad. I haven't swam in it for. . . oh two years?" I said forcing myself to giggle.

"Yeah it's really great. If I lived here I would be swimming in it like 24/7!"

"Is that so?" I asked. My mind was elsewhere. You couldn't force someone to get married right? How can you even arrange an engagement. Even if this was what my parent's wanted it's not what I want. Or is it? I mean I love Piko. But as a. . . as a brother? Why couldn't I place him somewhere in my heart?

"Hey Luka, umm, I'm sorry about you know, your family." Rin said bringing me to reality.

"Oh! It's okay. I uh- yeah it was a year and a half ago or so. So it's um it's alright." I stutter. Rin nodded notcicing my sudden stiff composer.

"Right. Well I'm going to go swim again. Yeah so, um bye!" She exclaimed nervously. She dived into the pool and I shuffled down the hall, through the book and game room to the main hall. It was easy to get lost. It was only one floor high but my whole apartment was this floor. In the kitchen Meiko was drinking some Sake. When did she get that?

In the living room Piko sat on the couch flipping through an old magazine. He saw me walked in and smiled. I frowned. No. I couldn't deal with Piko anymore.

"Don't even talk to me." I growl. His smile faded and he looked hurt. I was ready to take my words back but no. I couldn't talk to him.

I slugged down the hallway to my room. I knew Piko would take care of the others. I opened my door to a surprise. Len sat on my bed. When he walked in he glanced up. He looked mad. "L- Len I-" I gasped. I closed the door and Len stood up.

"No. I will talk. Luka I'm sorry. I'm sorry about your f- family. But why didn't you tell me? If they died about a year and a half ago, even then we were going out! Why didn't you tell me?" He asked. It was clearly visible this hurt his feeling greatly.

"Y- Yes we were going out. It was in May so it's been about 2 months since we got together. But, I- I just didn't want to bother you with it." I stumbled with my words clumsily. I wiped away a tear stubbornly. I was done with crying.

"Bother me! Luka you would never bother me! I love you. You have no idea how much I love you. If it was in May then . . . Is that why you were gone for 2 or 3 weeks? You left because the d- died?! You should of told me. If not before you left then after! I'm here for you Luka." He said almost shouting. I never realized he would be this offended.

"No! I mean I was gone for that long because of that. But I was originally only going to be gone for a week. B- But when I flew into Tokyo everyone, my family met me at the airport there. All together we were going to go to Hawaii. But t- then. . ." I trailed off as a sob erupted inside me. "But then we boarded our private jet. . . The plane exploded. Oh god. I saw them die Len! I saw them die! They say it was a chemical reaction a- and I wasn't supposed to live! It was a miracle I'm alive! I was barely scathed! For 2 weeks I was in the hospital. It was horrible. I- I didn't want to tell you, because it made it feel all the more real. I didn't want it to be real! I wanted it to just be some nightmare! Len I was afraid to tell you! And now, it was an accident but on p- purpose?!" At this point I was both sobbing and yelling.

In a flash Len crossed the room and had his arms tightly around me. His warmth made it seem as if all the bad memories would be melted away. But I knew better.

"Luka. Luka. I'm sorry. I was to caught up on what I felt and not on you. W- When I found out I was blinded with jealous. I felt as if Piko knew more about you than I do. And then when I found at your e- engaged to him! I was so jealous. I was ready to leave you. But I could never do that. Even if you love Piko I could never leave you. I love you to much. I love you Luka! I fell in love with you as soon as you came to Yamaha 2 years ago. I love you." He said, his hot breath on my ear. I fought back the sobs.

"I- I love you too, Len." I cry.

"I know Luka. Just promise me. Promise me, you'll believe in me more. You can rely on me, alright? You don't need to carry everything on your shoulders, all right?" He asked. I nodded. Drowsiness suddenly hit me.

"I know. I will. I will try. I really will." I said groggily. He realized I was tired and scooped me up in his arms. "L-Len?!" I cried. He laid me on my bed and stepped back.

"Go to bed, Luka." He said softly. I shook my head.

"No! P- Please don't leave me." I begged grabbing his wrist. He stood there a moment thinking and sighed.

"Alright." He said. He stood there nervously scratching his head. I scooted over tapping next to me as I scurried under my big pink comforters. He sighed and laid down next to me.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Your welcome Luka. Now go to bed. I love you." He whispered kissing me quick and gently on the lips. I nodded.

"I l- love you too Len." And then sleep engulfed me. Len didn't do anything. Just held me as I slept, and that's all I wanted.

When I woke up Len still laid there as I was curled up to him. I blushed over my actions last night and sat up. Noticing I was awake he laughed. Then he laughed harder when he saw how red I was. "Morning Sleeping Beauty." He chuckled.

"D- Did you sleep?" I asked. He laughed.

"Of course. Why were you afraid I was up all night watching you sleep?" He asked. I flinched. Right on target. I scoffed hiding my embarrassment.

"Yeah right, don't get to cocky Mr. Wise guy." I muttered shooting a glare at him. He held up two hands trying to seem innocent. I was so glad we didn't break up. I leaned over giving him a surprise kiss. He kissed me back eagerly but I pulled away. He gave me a questioning look and I just shrugged.

The clock revealed it was only 9 am. I yawned and stood up. Len lounged back on my bed and looked smaller as a ton of stuffed animals, pillows and blankets engulfed him. "Hey get out. I'm going to shower and stuff." I said with a sigh. He stood up.

"That's a good idea. Is there somewhere I could shower?" He asked glancing at my bathroom. I nodded.

"Yeah fallow me." I grabbed his hand and opened my door. With his other hand he pulled at my hair. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Nothing." He called. He continued to play with my hair. I let it go as I opened the door to Ritsu's room. His room has been untouched for the most part. I pointed at the bathroom. Len refused to let go of my hand and continued to twirl my hair.

I opened his closet. I pulled out a black T shirt with a cool blue spiral design and shoved it at Len. He took it and stopped playing with me hair. I handed him a pair of gray jeans. I scampered to the bathroom dragging Len along since he refused to let my hand go. The shower still had enough soaps inside. Even a towel.

"Here, now shower and stuff." I said pulling away from his grip. He didn't let go though. "Len?" I asked.

He leaned forward pecking me on the lips. "I love you." He said softly. I blushed.

"What ever. Shower all right!" I exclaimed embarrassed at his sudden show of affection. He smiled flashing his teeth and started to pull off his shirt. "Wait until I'm out of the room!" I exclaim stomping out. In the hallway Piko stood there watching me. I blushed.

"P- Piko?!" I exclaimed.

"Luka. I don't have my card. I'm going with Meiko and Rin to the grocery to get some food. Can I use the Debit?" He asked. I was taken back on how normal the question sounded after everything that has happened.

"Oh. Um yeah . . ." I walked into my room and to my desk grabbing the gray card. I held it out to him. He grabbed it, his fingers brushing against mine. It sent chills down my spine.

"Thanks." He stepped away turning. "Oh and Luka?" He asked.

"Y- Yeah?" I asked. Suddenly he turned and his lips were against mine. I recovered and pushed him away from me. "Stop!" I cry. He smiled licking his lips and walked out, closing the door behind him. I had bit my lip when I pushed him away. I didn't want to lick it off. I could still feel the warmth of his lips and it made me angry.

"I'm sorry Len." I whispered.

By the time I was out of the shower and dressed Len was in the gaming room playing video games with Miku. I avoided Len and went in search for Gakupo. I found in the library to my surprise. I sat down next to him on the window seat. He noticed me and snapped up.

"Hey Gakupo." I said softly. He slightly blushed.

"Oh, hi Luka!" He exclaimed closing the book. It was a large one titled "The Work of Edgar Allen Poe" I was surprised to see him read that. I wouldn't read that, and I'm somewhat of a braniac! "Your reading that?!" I exclaimed giggling. He was obviously embarrassed.

"Yeah! I- I just love the way his perception captures madness yet sanity at the same time. He manages to portray these images in your head that are so vivid." He ranted. This really made me respect him more. He was a lot less shallow than I thought. I smiled.

"I see. Well I don't really like Edgar Allen Poe so-" He cut me off.

"Edgar Allen Poe does not only write poetry! He writes real stories such as A Tell Tale Heart or 'The Fall of the House of Usher'." He explained.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Jeez you probably should finish High School you know." He pointed out. I sighed.

"Yeah we all need to. Well except for you of course, I mean your what um 20?" I asked. He sighed.

"I'm not that old! I'm only 19!" He exclaimed. I smiled and laughed.

"Oh. Okay. Well I- I'm going to hang out with Miku and L- Len." I said. I stood up and he sat down.

"You do that. I will be here, reading Edgar Allen Poe." He said with nonchalance. I smiled and slid out into the hallway. I slowly walked into the Gaming room. Len looked up at me and smiled.

"Uh, hey. Is everyone else back?" I asked. Miku looked up after Len paused the shooting game they were playing.

"Nope." Len said. He patted the seat next to him on the couch. With a slight hesitation I sat down.

"Oh, what are you guy's playing?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh Modern Warfare 1. Isn't there already like 3 out by now?" Miku asked. I sighed.

"Yeah. I think we- I mean I own the second one somewhere." I said. Being in this house brought back memories. Memories I really didn't want at this point in time. I sighed and Len gave me a worried look.

"Hey do you want to play?" He asked handing his controller to me. I shook my head.

"Sorry. No. I'm not a big video game person Ritsu and Namine a- were. Those were my older brother and sister by the way." I added glancing sadly at the rack of games ranging from racing games, to shooting games, to cute colorful games.

"Oh alright. Hey Miku I think I'm going to stop playing, alright?" He said tossing his controller down.

"Len you don't have to-" I began.

"No. This is what I'm choosing to do." He reminded me. I nodded.

"Fine. Okay. Oh!" Miku exclaimed as we heard the door open and shuffling feet. We all went to the kitchen. Meiko and Rin and Piko put their bags on the counter. I slink back being everyone as Piko shoots a glance at me. He smirked.

"Hey Len, help me put this stuff away!" Rin whined.

"Yeah, yeah." He complied. I lost my wall of hiding. Miku grabbed Gakupo who appeared and dragged him to the gaming room exclaiming something about racing. Meiko sighed and went out to the hot tub with some more sake. How did she buy that if she was only 19? I wondered.

I wandered off towards my frilly pink room. I walked in to a surprise. Piko stood there with his arms crossed. I walked right to the person I was avoiding. How could he beat me to my room!

"What are you doing Piko?" I asked.

"Waiting for you." He stated rolling his eyes.

"Well, I don't want to talk to you." I groaned stepping back ready to walk away.

"Well I do. Have you told Len?" He asked.

"About what?" I asked. My gut felt twisted.

"About our kiss." He said in a sing song voice.

"What!" Came a shout behind me. I froze. I could recognize that voice anywhere.

"L- Len?" I gasped. Piko smiled. I gasped. He did it on purpose! He wanted Len to hear that!

"Is this true?" He asked when I turned around. I could never lie to Len.

"Y- yes." I confessed. He cursed punching the wall making me flinch.

"God. I'm done with this, Luka! I'm done! We're done! I can't believe you've been going around and cheating on me! I'm leaving!" He shouted.

"L- Len no!" I cried. He just glared at me bursting through the door and disappeared. Everyone rushed into the hall looking bewildered. My legs went out and I fell to the ground. I felt to weak to cry.

"W- what happened?" Rin exclaimed.

"W- we broke up." I said weakly.

"Ohmygodnoway!" Miku gushed out panicking.

"L- Luka I'm sorry." Meiko said softly. It wasn't until then I cried again.

"What did I say Luka? A new start." Piko said behind everyone's attempt at comforting words. He was right. A new start.

The next week went by in a haze. I felt out of it, like I was in some hazy dream. Len left. Where he went? I didn't know. And well . . . I was afraid to know. I had nightmares. I remembered Len's horrified, disappointed face when I closed my eyes. Why was it like this? Why do things have to happen?

A soft knock brought me out of my trance. I sat up rubbing my eyes. "C- Come in." I said. The first words I said in a few days. It slowly opened and Rin stood there. Rin had gone with her brother and it shocked me to see her. It also hurt. She looked a lot like him . . .

"Oh. Hey um Luka." She said nervously standing in my door way. I nodded.

"Hi Rin. Come in. Can you close the door though?" I asked. She nodded rushing forward.

"Yeah Luka." She said sheepishly sitting down on the edge of my bed. We sat there in an awkward silence for a moment.

"Rin why are you here?" I finally asked. Again a heavy silence filled the room.

"I. . . I want you to get back together with Len!" She finally admitted. She said it so fast I barely understood her. I flinched.

"I'm sorry Rin but that won't happen! H- He was the one to brake up with me!" I exclaimed. I shouldn't of let her in . . .

"No, Luka! You don't understand. He's not the same without you! All he does is mope around. He won't really eat or anything. The only reason he broke up with you is because he thought you didn't love him! And I know you do. So you should-" I cut her off.

"What if I don't love him?" I asked quietly. She gave me a bewildered look.

"What! But I know you do! It's written all over your face. And I heard from everyone else. I know you haven't been talking, or doing anything. I know you haven't really been eating. I know you love him!" Rin shouted standing up. I sighed. She was right. I bent forward burying my face in my hands as a sob erupted inside me.

"I- I know Rin! But what am I supposed to do? I'm engaged to Piko! This is what my family would have wanted." I cried looking up at her desperately. When did I ever depend on Rin like this before?

"Your family would have wanted you to be happy, Luka." She said softly putting a hand on my arm. I let out another sob. She was right. So what was holding me back?

Suddenly my door burst open. Piko stood there looking pretty mad. "Get ready to go. We're leaving in a half hour," Piko said glaring at Rin. Rin looked at him just as angry looking. I didn't know what to say so I stayed silent. Piko walked out closing the door so hard it made a nasty slamming sound.

"Are you going with him?!" Rin shouted as I slowly stood up.

"Yeah." I said quietly.

"WHY! You i love/i my brother, not him!" Rin shouted. I sighed.

"I know. But it's to late. Now if you don't mind, can you get out? I need to shower," I said. Rin let out a frustrated growl and stalked out of my room slamming the door just as hard as Piko, if not harder.

I didn't take to long to get ready and hesitantly knocked on the room Piko was staying in. He opened it with a creepy smile.

"I'm ready to go." I said. He nodded.

"Good." He put a hand on my back leading me down the hall to the kitchen entry way. Miku stood there next to Meiko and Gakupo. They stiffened up when they saw us.

"Luka!" Miku exclaimed. I gave her a small smile. Piko's grip on my back tightened as he pushed me forward a bit.

"Are you seriously going with your pizza friend?" Meiko growled.

"Y- Yeah." I said.

"Luka your making the wrong decision!" Gakupo said loudly.

"I'm free to do what I want. And your the one freeloading in my house!" I shouted. I regretted the words as soon as they slipped off my tongue. I knew I was doing something stupid. I knew I loved them all. Miku, Meiko and Gakupo reminded me so much of my family. They were my family. But I was filled with so many mixed emotions they're just eating me away. I said something so rash, so stupid.

I walked forward opening the front door and burst out into the hall way and into the elevator. "You hurt there feelings, you know." Piko said as we rode down the elevator.

"I know." I said glaring at him. I stared at Piko comparing him to the young boy I knew and loved like a brother or best friend. Now I just felt angst and confusion. What was wrong with me?

We walked out of the apartments in silence. The busy city streets were pretty busy for a Sunday afternoon. We took a taxi. As Piko rattled off the instructions to our destination I quickly recognized it. His parent's place. The taxi ride took a ridiculous half hour as we slowly winded through traffic. As we pulled it up I wish I was back in my bed. Piko gave him some cash and we both stood outside his house.

Piko lived in a grand 4 story white house. Big white pillars accented the front porch. A balcony was displayed nicely with beautiful flowers growing on the banister. Their yard was large and I remembered as kids how we would run through the fields bare foot in search of hidden treasure.

We walked up the front steps and their made Andy opened the door. We politely thanked her and she lead us to the study. "Please wait here for your parents." Andy said before leaving. We sat down on the red leather couch. The study was just as I remembered it. Full of retro furniture and book shelves full of all kinds of books.

The door open and Piko's mother Mika Utatane burst in. We both stood and Mika rushed forward to hug me. It caught me by surprised but it made me smiled. I missed Mika. She was like a 2nd mother to me.

"Luka, darling! It's been forever hasn't it? We've all missed you! I heard your found out about your engagement, to our little Piko?" Mika said. She was obviously happy about it. I swallowed back the lump in my throat.

"Ah yes. I've missed you Mrs. Utatane." I said politely. She scoffed.

"Oh c'mon honey. Just call me Mika. You should know better!" She teased tossing back her pale blond white hair over her shoulder. Even if she was older in her 40's she had a young beauty to her.

"Ah, yes of course Mika." I said.

"Dad said he wanted to tell us something?" Piko asked. I gave him a strange look. What now?

Just in time Piko's father Takeo Utatane walked in. He smiled as he saw us and sat down by his wife lovingly taking her hand as she naturally leaned against him. Never once have I ever seen them fight. They were so deeply in love even after being married for almost 20 years. It could make any girl jealous.

"Hello Piko, Luka. And yes I have something to tell you. The thing is we would like to host a formal party to celebrate your engagement." Takeo said. I gaped at him. A party? That made things seem so . . . final. I sighed. Of course.

"How wonderful. Isn't that great, Luka?" Piko asked. I turned and smiled.

"Yes. Thank you Mika, Takeo." I said. My throat felt tight. My stomach felt heavy. But this is my new future. This is the new me.

"Of course Luka. But . . . well we thought I it was also time we told you why your parents were killed." Mika said softly. I didn't trust my voice so I simply nodded.

"Well you see Luka, your father and mother were wonderful people. At the time they were very popular musicians. Your father with is composition skills and wonderful piano and your mother with her voice. For soft classical music they were popular. They turned the popular genre from punk to classic. They had millions of fans all over the world. That's how successful they were. But when your mother got pregnant they had to take a break from there career. Your mother gave birth to a wonderful baby boy. Ryou. He was beautiful with your mothers red hair and your father's radiant blue eyes." Takeo explained.

"Ryou? I- I've never heard of him." I stuttered.

"That's because your parents didn't feel as if you and your siblings were ready for the truth," He paused studying my face before moving on. "When Ryou was 4, Emi and Arata was already back in business, well Ryou was kidnapped. Two other semi-popular musicians who were very jealous of your parents took him. They tried to black mail your parents. But you see they were already rich, the kidnappers were. They wanted your parents to quite show biz.

"Emi and Arata wanted this to stay out of the media. And so they complied. Or almost did. They were standing out on the deserted street and they let Ryou run to Emi and Arata. Just as he was about to reach them one of the men, t- they shot Ryou. They were teasing your parents. Emi, was pregnant with your sister Namine at the time may I add.

"The men threatened them saying 'Stay out of the spot light or else your next child will die. Along with all the other ones, and you.' After that they disappeared. The police and many detectives got involved but no one could find the kidnappers. Since then your parents stayed away from the entertainment world. That is until two or so years ago. Your parents, noticing your passion let you become a singer. I guess the two musicians saw that. But your parents also decided to release a single. A last comeback single. It was dedicated to you and Namine and Ritsu. And then . . . they were killed." Takeo finished and watched me sadly.

It wasn't until Piko put an arm around my shoulders did I realize I was sobbing silent tears. I wiped them away. "T- Thank you." Was all I could say.

"I know it's a bit sudden honey but we have scheduled your engagement party to be in two days. Alright? It will help keep your mind . . . away from things. A happy event will help, right?" Mika asked. Happy event? Could that really be counted as a happy event?! I brushed my hair over my ear.

"Yes thank you Mika. And you Takeo. I'll be ready for it." I said standing up as Piko pulled me up. Mika and Takeo stood up as well.

"Of course darling. You've always been like a daughter to me and now you really will be." Mika said hugging me. I smiled. Maybe this wouldn't be to bad?

"Thank you." I wiped away a tear.

"Welcome to the family, Luka." Takeo said shaking my hand. I smiled.

Piko and I walked out of the house silently. Instead of calling a taxi he just silently lead me towards the park. What were we going to do there?

We reached a bench facing a grand white fountain. I remembered playing in there with Piko when we were kids. Suddenly Piko grabbed my hand and bent down.

"Luka." He said.

"Y- Yes?" I stuttered panic running through me. Was he going to propose?!

"I'm sorry. I've been a total jerk lately. But I really love you. I love you more than you could imagine. I was so blinded by jealousy I acted on instinct. No matter what I didn't want to lose the one person that blinded me. The person that made me so much more happy. The person that kept me going. You were the one that made me feel complete. At first I loved you like a sister, but now. . . Now I realize it's more than that. I've realized I love you as a person, as a woman, as a person I would spend eternity and more with. . . So Luka. Will you marry me? Will you accept an engagement proposed by me and not our parents? I love you." Piko said.

His face was filled with a desperate passion. He looked hopeful and nervous. It was the face I grew up loving. His longish white hair. The big clear blue green eyes. The pale flawless skin. The quirky playfull boy. My one and longest friend. The person who knew me the best. His words were so touching and filled with so much love and trust. How could I say no? How could I refuse the one person in my life who has always been there for me?

"Y- Yes." I said breathlessly. A great smile burst onto his face. He looked so happy and complete, so why did I feel so sad and empty? He slipped a simple silver ring with a blue gem onto my ring finger. He stood up and hesitantly kissed me. Unlike last time it was filled with a gentle love. The kind of touch you give when you don't want to break something, when you want to cherish it. So why? Why did I feel like I was going to cry.

"I- I'm going to go talk to my parents about the party in 2 days. Do you want me to call a taxi? Or do you want stay here with me or-?" Piko cut off waiting for my answer. His voice sounded full and cheerful. He was truly happy. Probably the happiest I've seen him.

"I'll walk for a while then get a taxi." I said. He nodded. Squeezing my hand one last time he ran off towards his house. I cut through the park towards downtown. My body felt heavy and weak. Did I just make a huge mistake?

I ended up walking the 2 miles to a street not far from my apartment. I wandered inside a food market with a sudden craving for a tuna bun. As I walked down a random aisle my eye caught a familiar yellow blob. My knees felt week and I fell to the ground. And that yellow blob noticed me. I was thankful that the store was nearly empty. I was afraid I would burst out crying.

"L- Luka are you okay?" He asked hesitantly stepping towards me.

"Len." Was all I could say. He crouched down next to me. I looked up at him with tears in my eyes.

"Luka. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Len said running his hand through my hair. He gently wiped a tear from my cheek. "I said so many stupid things I didn't mean. I'm so sorry. I've made you suffer didn't I?" Len said as his arms tightened around me. I shook my head. His words seemed to fill up the emptiness inside me, and just his touch made me feel better. It made me feel alive. Is this what love felt like? Is this what Piko felt around me? Is this what I've kept from him?

"No, Len I can't." I said weakly pushing him away.

"Yes you can!" Len exclaimed grabbing my wrist. He leaned forward pressing his lips to mine. They were filled with such desperation I felt ready to do anything to make it better.

"No Len! I can't! Do you have any idea how much you mad me suffer lately?! You didn't even listen to me when you broke up with ime/i! You just shout at me saying we're over?! Do you really not trust me! You can't just push me away and then once you feel better come crawling back to me! Okay?! And-" I cut off wiping away more stupid tears. "And besides. I- I told Piko I would marry him." I said with one final sob.

"Luka! Why? I'm sorry! I- I didn't know what to do! I thought you loved Piko, and then one I realized you didn't and I was just being stupid it was to late! I thought you iwanted/i to break up with me! And I was tired of pretending I was okay with being with you without your love! Just tell Piko you don't want to marry him!" Len exclaimed.

"I can't! I can't do that to him! Maybe I do love him." I cried.

"But you don't! I see it in your eyes! I can tell you don't love him. Or at least not like you love me! What can I do to prove to you I love you? What can I do to prove it to you! I will do anything for you Luka Megurine! You have taken my heart and my soul."

"I don't care! And you don't know me! If you did, you would of known I only loved you! You would of realized this whole freakin time I ONLY WANTED YOU! YOU WOULDV'E SEE HOW BADLY I NEEDED YOU!" I cried hunching over hiding my face.

"I'm sorry Luka. I was blind to that. I was blinded by jealousy. Please. Please just be with me. Please give me another chance." Len begged.

"I can't. I'm with Piko now! I don't want to hurt him." I sobbed.

"No! Elope with me! Please Luka. I love you! I love you." He growled. He buried his face in his hands. His knuckles were white and his own pain, anger, and guilt was obviously written on his face. I wanted to reach out and pet that soft golden hair. But I couldn't. I couldn't just betray Piko. No matter how bad I wanted to hold him. Now matter how much I wanted to kiss him I couldn't. Not anymore. He had missed his chance.

"I'm sorry Len." I said softly standing up and starting to run away. As my foot hit the white tiled floor his hand was on mine and he pulled me against him. His lips were gently against mine before he let me go.

"Remember this Luka. I love you." He said before letting me go. I ran home in tears.

It was the day for the party. The day my engagement would be known by the world. The day where there was no going back. Just as the letter stated when the day came I would know what it's for. The package. I grabbed the box and pulled on the black dress and jewelry. Things my mom left for me . . . At the mansion Mika did my hair. She put half of it up in an elegant bun then curled the rest. I looked fancy. I didn't look like me.

All that was on my mind was Len. All I could see was his desperate face. His loved filled eyes. What if he looked at someone other than me with that same look? For some reason that made me feel nervous. But no. I was done with him . . .

"Luka?" Came a familiar voice.

"Come in Piko." Piko walked in wearing a tux. He looked nice and mature. He smiled with his usual bad-boy smile.

"You look gorgeous." Piko said bowing while kissing my hand.

"Thank you. You look pretty charming yourself." I said. Piko put a hand on my back gently.

"You ready to face the crowd?" Piko asked. I sighed. i No . . . /i

"Yes." I said. Was I really lying to myself? A door opened and bright lights blinded me as we were ushered on stage. Mika and Takeo stood there beaming. The floor of the large parlor was covered in many business officials and family friends. Elegant tables were scattered around with nice white sheets on it. There was even the press here. There was no turning back . . .

"Hello and welcome everybody. Today is the day we honor the engagement between Luka Megurine and my son Piko Utatane. In exactly one year from today they will be wed." Takeo announced. The crowd clapped. Takeo handed the mic to his wife.

"As you all know Luka Megurine is the daughter of Emi and Arata Megurine who passed away 2 years ago." There was a silence. "She has always been like a daughter to me and I am proud to welcome her to the family." Mika said beaming. I smiled at her and then at the buzzing crowd. Wasn't this a bit of an over kill?

"Thank you and let the party begin." Takeo finished. I sighed and turned towards Piko.

"Luka we need to go socialize." Piko said. I nodded taking a deep breath. As we descended the stairs a sudden shout made my heart skip a beat.

"Luka!" My head swiveled to two open doors. Next to me Piko stiffened.

"L- Len?" I gasp. The crowd was buzzing. Len came to a stop in front of us. He grabbed my wrist.

"Luka I love you. I can't let you lie to yourself and marry Piko." Len said loudly. My heart felt like a hammer ready to break free from its cage.

"Len. I told you-"

"No." Piko said from next to me.

"What?" I gasped.

"He's right." Piko sighed.

"W- What?" I whimpered.

"Don't lie to yourself Luka. I'm sorry. I've always loved you. But like a sister. I decided to test your guys' 'love'. I didn't trust it. I wanted to break you up to make sure he really loved you. That's why I did it Luka. I can see it in your eyes. I love you to much. Your my sister. I can't let your throw away your future." Piko said. I tear rolled down my cheek. For the first time in a long time it was a tear of joy.

"Thank you." I whispered hugging him. Piko smiled softly then pushed me towards Len.

"Now go to Lover boy." Piko teased. I jumped into Len's arms and he swung me aroun.d

"I'm sorry Luka. For everything I've done. But I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you. I always will. Forever and ever. For eternity and beyond. I love you." Len whispered. I pulled him out of the outraged crowd and into the hall way.

"I know Len. And I love you too. Don't ever make a stupid decision again, alright?" I laughed.

"Yes I won't. But Luka one more thing?" Len asked.

"Yes?" I giggled.

"Will you marry me?" He asked. Unlike last time with Piko my heart didn't feel cold or empty. It felt warm and overfilling.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes!" I cry throwing my arms around his neck. I kissed him and I felt him slip the silver ring off my finger and replace it with another one. I glanced at it over his shoulder and smiled. It was a pink band and a yellow shining gem. Pink and yellow forever.

Extra:

Piko sighed running a hand through his hair. Miku who was smiling from Luka and Len's reunion walked over to him.

"You really loved her didn't you?" Miku asked as she put her hands behind her back and glancing at him.

"Yeah." Piko admitted.

"Then why did you let her go?"

"Because I love her to much. Luka's a very kind person. If I never said those words to her she wouldn't have moved on. She would've married me and be unhappy. And it would be my fault." Piko groaned.

"I know. Thank you Piko. Your a wonderful person too." Miku said softly. Piko turned and Miku wrapped her arms around him comforting him.

"It's okay. You can cry now." Miku said softly brushing his hair.

"Thank you." Piko whispered as a sob erupted from inside him.

3 Thanks for reading :3


End file.
